wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Ones Remake
Wild Ones Remake, also known as Wild Ones Beta Remake, is a fan revamp of the previous Wild Ones, which has previously been closed down by Playdom. It is a Facebook app. It was released on 21 May 2016. Developers of this game are updating it almost every day with bug fixes and new features like the latest version (2013) of the old Wild Ones. However, developers of Wild Ones: Private Wars claim that both of Wild Ones revamps will close down together. Yet, the game released new items a few days before. Version difference It is almost the same as the latest Wild Ones before it was closed down. *There is only 1 game mode for now, Points Match. *The prices of pets are different in Wild Ones Remake than in original Wild Ones. *There are 3 match types: Ranked match (earning 130% more coins), unranked match (earning 100% more coins), private match (earning 50% more coins) Bugs *The map icon which allows random picking of maps may sometimes be shown in the name of "Icecreamland". Pets *Dog *Dragon (Exclusive for Beta Players) *Cat *Rabbit *Panda *Kangaroo *Monkey *Hippo *Koala *Rhino *Crocodile *Duck *Yeti (Exclusive only in christmas boxes) *Penguin (In Christmas Boxes and in the Shop worth 449 treats) *Sheep (Exclusive for admins and youtubers only) *Platypus (Prize for being first in coins leaderboard) (Limited Time only) (Doesnt have special ability yet) *Chameleon (Exclusive for admins and youtubers) (No special abilities yet) *Lion *Toucan (New pet exclusive of remake) Map *Volcano (Same as the old Wild Ones map "Hot and Spicy") *Critterfalls *Crystal (Exclusive map) *Candyland (Exclusive map) *Moonland (Same as the old Wild Ones map "Crash Landing") *Antfarm (Same as the old Wild Ones map "Creepy Crawly") *Kitchen (Same as the old Wild Ones map "Sink or Swim") *Emeraldzone *Feasttable (Exclusive map) *Trivia (Same as the old Wild Ones map "Ice Bridges") *Snowyforest (Exclusive map) *Graveyard *Icecreamland (Exclusive map) *Darkhalloween (Exclusive map) *Halloweengarden (Appears "Halloweengarde" on the maps page due to insufficient space), (Exclusive map) *Farm (Exclusive map) *Paperland (Exclusive map) *AprilFools (Same as the old Wild Ones map "Foolish Errors" *Easter (Exclusive map) Weapons *Missile *Snowball (Limited time only) *Snowman Gun (Limited time only) *Grenade *Baby Nuke *Teleporter *Nuke *Mega Nuke (Found in Crates) *Game Over Nuke (Limited Time only) *Gamma Star (Limited Time Only) *Gammabeam *Laser Cannon *Dynamite *Love Note *Scythe *Fire Axe *Washington's Axe *Candy Cane *Rolling Pin (Limited time only in boxes) dmg *Pumpkin Bomb *Anti-Gravity Missile *Spear *Fireworks (New Year Limited time only) *Potato Missile *Cranberry *Gamma Death (Now only admins, unreleased weapon) *Butcher's Knife *Hockey Stick *Mallet *Trout *Turkey Bomb *Exploding Turkey *Zoo Bomb (The icon uses the old Wild Ones version of "Impulse Bomb") *Washington's Axe 2 *Rubber Grenade *Cluster Missile *Cluster Grenade *Baker's Dozen *Cork Gun *Jumbo Missile *Shuriken *Black Beauty Missile *Cow *Rubber Grenade Trio *Pumpkin Missle *Razor Apples *Cupid's Bow and Arrow *Bazooka *Egg Blaster (Named grenade in the game) Pet's Abilities *Dog Bone (Dog's Ability) (300+ dmg) *Super Jump (Rabbit's Ability) (Jumps higher) *Spit (Dragon's Ability) (769+ dmg) *Banana (Monkey's Temporary Ability) (550+ dmg) *Rampage (Rhino's Ability) (950 dmg) *Battle (Kangaroo's Ability) (1200+ dmg and a strong knockback) *Smack (Yeti's Ability) (700+ Dmg and a Strong Knockback) *Chomp (Hippo's Ability) (900+ dmg) *Peck (Duck's Ability) (650+ dmg and a weak knockback) *Ram (Sheep's Ability) (1500+ dmg and a Very strong knockback) *Tail Whip (Crocodile's Ability) (750+ dmg and a Weak knockback) *Punch (Panda's ability) (550+ dmg) *Fishspit (Penguin's ability) (1000+ dmg) *Battle (Kangaroo's ability) (1200+ dmg and a strong knockback) *Smack (Koala's ability) (900+ dmg) *Roar (Lion's ability) (600+ dmg) *Fruit Throw (Tucan's Ability and exclusive of remake) (2100+ dmg) Links *Facebook page *Game Category:Contents Category:Games